


making a statement

by tastybaby



Series: real and undeniable [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: (1 paragraph of plot at the end), Dramatic Bisexual Haircuts, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastybaby/pseuds/tastybaby
Summary: Piers cuts his hair and doesn't tell Raihan about it. Actually, there's a few things that Piers hasn't told him.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: real and undeniable [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651729
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	making a statement

“You cut your hair!”

Raihan observed the obvious as Piers made his way to him. The slighter man was wrapped up in a scarf that hung all the way to his knees, with little flakes of snow sticking to the shoulders of the vintage military jacket he’d picked up on their last shopping outing. 

Normally, he had a big, swinging ponytail behind him, but as Raihan circled him to inspect, he saw that his hair was cropped close, tapering from a few inches at the top down to a tight shave at the nape of his neck. Piers carded his fingers through his waves, clearly self conscious, and turning pink under his gaze. 

It was very classic, something you’d see on the telly two or three decades ago, with his fringe parting off to one side and cascading over his temples to his ears. The texture of his hair, unburdened by it’s lighter weight and considerably less styling product, caused it to curl inward near his brows, framing his forehead timelessly and with charm. 

“It looks cute,” he added, reaching out to feel the back of his head. Piers ducked out of the way.

“Thanks, we’re in public. Try not to drool so much.”

“Fair,” Raihan put a hand in Piers’s coat pocket. “But I wanna take a closer look when we get back to my place.”

“Whatever,” he replied with disinterest, curling his fingers around Raihan’s hand. 

“Haha, okay, cool guy, let’s go eat.” Raihan gave his hand a squeeze.

* * *

They made it two steps past Raihan’s front door before Piers felt his breath at the nape of his neck. 

“Need somethin’?” he asked blandly, pulling off his scarf to hang it up in the closet with his coat.

“Please just humor me, babe, it’s a _big_ change. I just wanna poke around a little bit.” 

Raihan had been in the habit of trying out pet names for him. The nickname-du-jour seemed to be “babe.” They were definitely not on “babe” terms, as far as exclusivity or labeling was concerned. That being said, they had been sleeping together and going on outings ( _dates_ , Marnie would correct him) for weeks.

He felt Raihan’s offensively cold hands on his shoulders, but he could also smell that intoxicating cologne he liked to wear, so he let himself relax. Piers even bothered to tilt his head forward to allow Raihan a better view of the back. 

“It’s so _short_ ,” he crooned over Piers’s shoulder, practically nuzzling him, and Piers was appalled by how willing he was to allow this. Raihan’s face was nowhere near as cold as his hands, and his lips were soft against the back of his neck. He felt him pull away, and he was about to lament the loss when Raihan stole the breath out of his lungs again. 

“I’m gonna miss tugging on you,” Raihan filed his long fingers up through Piers’s hair and lightly pulled at some near the crown of his head. “Actually? Nah, I can work with this.” 

Piers swallowed some sort of noise while Raihan explored the idea of pulling his hair. Usually he would grab the base of his ponytail and guide him around, but in that absence, Raihan had to be a lot more hands-on. His skin prickled at the feeling of the pads of his fingers carding around on his scalp, and his ears flared, no longer hidden from view by his massive, heavy waves of hair. 

“Earth to Piers?” Raihan graveled against his ear, indulging himself in another tug. “You’re into this, aren’t you?” He could hear the grin pulling across his teeth just from his voice. 

“To be _fair_ , _”_ Piers focused on something in the corner of the room, set on avoiding Raihan’s self-serving smirk. “You’re _all_ over me, pullin’ my hair and pressin’ up against me. You’d take it as a bloody insult if I wasn’t.” He folded his arms over his chest and borrowed a deep sigh, exhaling his reservations and reminding himself that he could be intimate with Raihan without feeling like he was leaving his pride at the door. 

“So it’s working?”

“Need me t’draw you a diagram?” Piers reached up to curve his hand around the side of Raihan’s jaw behind him, tilting his head to the side. “Keep askin’ questions and you’ll kill the mood.” Raihan chuckled and snaked his arms around Piers’s waist. He still wasn’t used to his wingspan, nor how it always looked like he could wrap around him endlessly, and he started to falter. 

“Did you change your sheets?” Piers asked.

“Yes, you weirdo. Let’s go.”

* * *

Raihan kissed him on the way into the room, and Piers laid his forearms on his shoulders, crossing his wrists behind Raihan’s head, letting him walk him backward onto his bed. He was still grinning—contagiously, Piers realized, giddy and vibrating with energy while Raihan kissed his jaw and laid him on his back. 

His hands explored the planes of his chest, and Piers arched his back to chase each one, humming to himself in response to Raihan flicking his tongue along his neck. Curious, Piers pressed his thigh between Raihan’s legs and he groaned and pushed forward, hard and unsatiated beneath the confines of whatever indie brand chinos he’d had tailored to fit his figure. 

Piers’s eyes fluttered open when Raihan bit him in that way that was _just_ hard enough, and for the first time, he saw his reflection on the ceiling, flushed and thin beneath Raihan’s wide-shouldered frame. 

“You,” he breathed, and Raihan paused to listen. 

“Me?” he struggled to conceal a laugh, likely putting two and two together. 

“You _dirty_ bastard, you seriously hang a _mirror_ above your bed?” Piers accused, hands reaching up to turn Raihan’s face toward his own.

“Who, me?” Raihan dropped to one knee and rolled off of him, fitting his head against Piers’s neck and breathing against his ear. Raihan’s hands wandered up Piers’s shirt and around his waist, one brushing along his chest while the other made its way past the hem of his pants. They watched each other in the reflection above them. “Why, you like what you see?”

Piers realized with distaste for himself that he really did. Even though it was short, his hair was still clearly mussed with the grasping and fervor that came from kissing Raihan, his whole face was flushed, and Raihan’s hands just looked so _big_ spreading out over his body, with Raihan himself curling around him, breathing ragged and lusty against his neck. 

“You’re terrible,” Piers chastised him, but his words didn’t match his body language in the slightest. He was letting Raihan in, opening up his neck and wiggling around so that he could push his shirt wherever he wanted. His eyes were glued to the ceiling, watching Raihan peel away at his armor again, aroused and heated under his palms. He nosed up to catch his lips again, less chaste than before and enjoying the deep, passionate workings of Raihan’s mouth exactly as he had learned to crave them. 

“I’m _terrible,_ ” Raihan repeated proudly against his lips, easing into his trousers. Piers worried his lip between his teeth, desperate for contact and eagerly undoing the fly so that Raihan could tug him out. He sucked in a hot breath when Raihan’s hand started sliding over his shaft, the two of them with their eyes glued to the ceiling. “Yeah,” he continued, smug and sexy in that growl of his, “that’s what I thought.” 

It was still a shock to Piers every time—Raihan could barely touch him and he’d be hard and weeping and rocking against his bed. He’d never bothered to look at himself when he was doing something like this, _especially_ not with a partner, and he was obsessed with what he saw in the mirror. Watching his hips arch and drag out each point of contact between him and Raihan exhilarated him. Was he really going down this road? Was he really getting off on Raihan tugging him off _and watching himself_ fall apart?

He supposed that being an insufferable narcissist was just another thing he could bang onto his list of negative qualities. Maybe he and Raihan were more compatible than he thought. 

“You _love_ this,” Raihan graveled and nipped at his ear.

“ _Bite_ me _,_ ” Piers hissed, reaching out to twist his fingers in Raihan’s top.

“Yes, sir,” he joked in response. 

Raihan made eye contact with him in the mirror and pulled his hand away. Piers watched him shift. He was pulling his own shirt off of his shoulders and climbing back over him. Piers stayed focused on their reflection over his shoulder and marveled at Raihan’s back. His wide, sculpted shoulders always felt so good under his palms; he couldn’t deny how exciting it was to feel so small under him. Raihan’s teeth pressed into his chest and he gasped. 

“H-hey—”

“Too hard?” Raihan halted.

“No,” he swallowed, “you can go harder. I just wasn’t expectin’ it— _aah_ , fuck.” 

Raihan seemed to take his direction to heart and started adding sweeps of tongue over his nipples. Piers shivered, eyes glued to his reflection above. There was a flush spreading over his chest, creeping up his neck. Piers was once again captivated by his own form, writhing and open-mouthed-moaning a little louder than usual. Then, Raihan did something particularly brave—bit him hard and sucked his nipple between his teeth even harder—and Piers cried out, kicking his legs up briefly and scrambling to anchor the fingers of his left hand in Raihan’s locs. He cursed again. 

“Holy shit,” he breathed. 

“Your chest is so cute,” Raihan paused to rub his cheek where his mouth had been. He brought a long finger up to trace over some lettering near his collarbone. It wasn’t in Galarian, and Marnie could read the language much better than Piers could, but it had a family significance that he kept close to his heart. Piers had gotten flustered and given him the short version when Raihan had asked about it. Raihan was perceptive enough to not press further, and he was grateful for that. 

Piers crashed back into the present moment when Raihan started kissing down his stomach. In the true Raihan fashion, he varied how much tongue and teeth he’d include in each kiss, leaving Piers to shudder at feather-light brushes of his lips every time he anticipated something deeper. He could barely keep his eyes open enough to focus on his reflection, but the scene was too erotic and enticing to waste it. 

Raihan was easing his trousers away from his legs, pulling them all the way off his feet so he could part them and lay on his stomach, looking up at Piers from behind his cock in a graphic display of delight. He had this ridiculous grin on his face, watching Piers from there like he’d gotten the upper hand somehow. Like having the privilege to blow him was a tactical advantage, and Piers was about to lose.

In some light, that was probably more accurate than he’d like to admit. But he’d already been losing that battle for weeks now. 

Raihan put his mouth on him and he lost his train of thought. It had taken years of practice for Piers to get outside of his own head and enjoy it when someone was doing something like this for him, and even then, it still wasn’t easy. With Raihan it came a little easier; he was always asking questions about what Piers liked, did he prefer this way or that way, more attention here or there? By now, Raihan had a pretty solid idea of how to ruin him, and he wasn’t shy about demonstrating what he’d learned. Piers pushed his own head back into the pillow and started to melt when he caught his reflection again and had something of an idea. 

“Babe,” he fumbled, fingers curling in Raihan’s hair. It was too late to rescind something like that, so he tried moving on to what he meant to say, hoping it’d be more shocking. “Bring that ass up here. I wanna try somethin’.” 

Raihan’s swollen lips turned up into a shy smile. 

“What’s gotten into you?” he grinned, pulling something off his wrist to tie back his locs. “Calling me names and telling me you wanna eat my ass? New cut’s got you in a mood.”

Piers responded with a scoff and mumbled something dismissive about Raihan’s nicknaming rubbing off on him. He sat up to watch Raihan stand and strip off his clothes. 

Raihan had the kind of body that Piers constantly wanted to sink his teeth into. His silhouette was slim, and probably would have been similar to Piers’s own if it weren’t for all of the muscle and strength built into his frame. He had gotten into the habit of indulging himself in it, giving him a little bit of extra attention whenever he could get his hands on him. Piers couldn’t help but grab his waist and pull him over his chest the moment he kneed back onto the bed. Raihan laughed at him, but started moaning as soon as Piers settled into place and started flicking his tongue around.

The first few times, Raihan had been pretty rigid about being a “top,” which Piers later found out was just due to a lack of experience with truly reciprocal sex. It made him sort of sad, and they’d been working on it, and Raihan could be comfortable being touched in new, less traditionally heteronormative places without needing to tap out. One of the things they’d discovered together was how much Raihan enjoyed oral sex. Specifically—but not limited to—rimming. 

Piers was pretty fond of the way his voice got higher when he touched him. Spreading his hands out over his ass, Piers groaned and shifted his hips. Raihan was bent over him and re-positioning himself so that he could still suck him off, which he wasn’t expecting, and one stolen glance up at their reflection was almost all it took to take him over the edge. Raihan’s back was shiny and defined with sweat and he could see the way he tensed and relaxed with every sweep of his tongue. 

“Ugh— _ah—_ “

“Raihan,” Piers breathed between sharp kisses dusting his curves. “You doin’ okay still?”

Raihan hummed positively, but started to pull up off of Piers’s chest. 

“I kind of wanna,” Raihan turned to face him, but his eyes were averted. “I kind of wanna just, jerk off and make out. Is that weird?”

“No,” he pondered. Piers thought about the mirror again. He gave Raihan’s hole one last sweep of tongue, which earned him a satisfying gasp, and wiggled out from underneath him. “But I’munna mouthwash first. For your sake.” 

“Do your thing.”

* * *

When Piers returned from Raihan’s en suite, Raihan was already pumping his cock through his hand and teasing himself with his fingers. Something came alive in Piers; watching Raihan indulge himself and push against his hands with fervor compelled him to climb over and plant his palms on either side of his pillow. He looked over him affectionately while Raihan writhed beneath him, still touching himself, and Piers bent in for a deep, steadying kiss. Raihan did his best to reciprocate, but his attention was clearly divided between himself and Piers. 

“What a sight,” Piers mused from above, reaching to stroke the side of his neck. 

“Come join me,” Raihan invited between fluttering his lids and moaning behind teeth sunk into his lower lip. Piers was hardly inclined to say no to that. 

It was a lot less cumbersome to slot into bed next to Raihan with his new cut—no danger of getting caught anywhere or either one of them ending up with a mouthful of hair, which had been pretty customary for their hookups thus far. He was able to tuck his head in Raihan’s neck easily, and they switched between turning to kiss each other and watching their reflections while they touched themselves. 

It was still definitely more about Raihan than him, with Piers breathing words of encouragement against his jaw while they jerked themselves off and Raihan fingered himself. Raihan was this picture of elegance wrapped up in his bed, with his chest rising and falling as he let go of himself and started breathing in that familiar rhythm that meant he was reaching the peak. Piers set his free hand on his abdomen and pet him in light, sweeping motions over his chest. Raihan choked out a warning and Piers leaned to lathe his tongue over Raihan’s chest. He started and buried his face in Piers’s shoulder, forehead pressed to the bone and keening, whimpering his name and spilling all over his hand. 

Piers climbed on top of him again and captured his lips, growling and fucking his hand until he, too, came undone. 

They laid there for a beat like they always did, disregarding whatever mess they made in favor of closeness and a chance to bask in the rush of endorphins that followed having sex with someone you cared for. Piers had grown to crave this part nearly as much—if not more than—the few seconds of release preceding it. But eventually it was time to clean up, so he rolled off of him and Raihan slowly sat up to find a towel. He whistled and Piers stretched his hand over his head.

“That was a big one,” Piers observed. Raihan faltered, looking embarrassed for a moment before regaining himself. 

“Yeah, you look pretty fucked out,” Raihan changed the subject, handing Piers something to wipe himself down. 

“ _I_ look fucked out? You see yourself, big guy?” he teased. “You seized up an’ started callin’ my name just from touchin’ _yourself_.” 

Raihan didn’t have a response for that, but judging by the way he smiled and looked away, he’d enjoyed hearing Piers say it.

* * *

Hours later, they’d had a shower and were flipping through Raihan’s PS4 to find something to play. Piers was curled up at Raihan’s side, wrapped in something soft when he felt Raihan turn to him. 

“So,” he started, rolling his hands nervously over his knees. 

“So?”

“It’s been a little over a month since we,” Raihan swallowed, and Piers sat up more attentively. “Since we started hanging out.” 

“I’d say that’s accurate.”

“I was just wondering, uh, and you don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable but,” Raihan scratched the back of his head. “Are you...seeing anyone else?”

Piers could see the vulnerability in his eyes, but even if he couldn’t, he would have heard it in his voice, in the way his shoulders were sloped forward. Raihan was making a move.

This was something he’d been putting off himself for a long time. It scared him, and he didn’t want to lose something as precious to him as Raihan had become, but their initial relationship had been casual; he’d convinced himself that he was simply perceiving anything more. If Raihan was asking about it, did that mean he wasn’t making it all up in his head?

“No, ‘M not seein’ anyone else.” he answered cautiously. 

“Oh, cool. Me neither.” 

Raihan looked like he had more to say, but that he was swallowing it. Piers wondered why he was so confident he could read him, but he figured they _had_ been spending a lot of time together. Raihan reached for his controller and started looking through his game library again when Piers put a hand on his. Raihan looked up.

“I deleted Fletchindr that morning,” Piers confessed. He knew something like this deserved eye contact. Raihan was entitled to his full attention if he was going to be imposing these feelings on him. He watched his brows climb up his face, and where Piers expected his mouth to pull into a grin, Raihan’s lips were parted, surprised, and unmasked by pride or a snide remark in his teeth. 

“I didn’t know that.”

“You do now.”

“Uh,” Raihan laughed and hid his face, bringing the back of his hand to his eyes. “Sorry—what the hell? I don’t know why I’m— _haha_ —I’m crying. Wow. My bad, mate.”

Watching Raihan wipe away _tears_ for him sent Piers’s brain into a frenzy. Panicked, but still with joy in his heart, he reached out to touch his face. Raihan pulled him in for a kiss and wrapped his arms around him. 

“I really love hanging out with you, Piers,” Raihan’s cheek was wet against his temple. “A lot, and I didn’t wanna mess it up. I don’t know what I’m saying. I just—you’re _so_ hard to read, you know that? I thought I was losing my mind. Trying to figure out if I was doing what you wanted.”

Heart racing, Piers rubbed his back and pressed a kiss into his shoulder. 

“Sorry, I should’a said somethin’ sooner. I’m not the best at this…kind of thing.”

Raihan pulled back to look at him again, and tears started to prick at his eyes, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very late to the Piers Haircut train but it basically killed me so I had to write my Piers Haircut Manifesto and also...I love these two.
> 
> you can find me [on twitter](%E2%80%9C) but i shitpost a lot lmao


End file.
